


Glitter Glue

by RileySavage7



Series: Celestial Love Affair [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Prom, Teenage Charlynch continues to be a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: It's senior prom and even though Becky thinks the whole notion of formal dances are stupid, Charlotte's always wanted to go - so they're going.





	1. You're The Closest To Heaven That I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> Part II of what I'm now calling the 'Celestial Love Affair" series (title cringe was intended)
> 
> -
> 
> Chapter title comes from Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls x

Becky sighed and fell onto her bed. “I am never going to get this right”, she said and buried her face into the pillows.

“You’re being hard on yourself, Becks. You have more than enough time to master this monologue”, Charlotte said and got out of the swivel chair. She sat herself down next to Becky and stroked the girl’s ginger mane.

“Curse of being a perfectionist, I suppose”. Becky rolled over and grabbed hold of Charlotte’s hand. “I just want to be good. This is my last school production and the first time I’ve gotten the lead”.

Charlotte placed a tender kiss on Becky’s forehead. “You’re gonna be amazing. You’re the best damn actor this school – this town has ever seen”.

The ginger girl gave a sweet smile. “Love you, Charlie”. “Love you more, ginger Meryl Streep”.

The bedroom door opened in a whiff and Charlotte nearly fell off the bed. Becky’s mom could under no circumstances catch her on the bed. Her mom liked Charlotte and the blonde wanted to keep it that way.

“Dinner’s ready girls”, Becky’s mom called out.

“Jesus Ma. You could knock, you know”. Becky slid off the bed.

“In me own house? I think not. Now come on, food’s getting cold".

-

Charlotte bit at her lip to stop from giggling at Becky and her lack of table manners. The ginger was shoving down mash potatoes and lamb at a ridiculous pace.

“D’you have somewhere to be or are ya just disgustin’?” Becky’s mom asked slightly amused.

“I still have to run my lines a few times before tomorrow’s dress rehearsal”. Becky drank from her glass of water.

“And Charlotte’s helping you with your lines, huh?”, Becky’s mom had a sly smile on her face.

“I-I guess so... Becky always helps me with oral...” Charlotte could feel her face turn red. “...presentations. This is kinda similar to that”.

The three ate in silence for a minute or so, but Becky’s mom cleared her throat and brought up a topic neither Becky nor Charlotte was expecting.

“So... I read the school’s newsletter and I saw senior prom was coming up. Why didn’t you tell me about it Chicken?”

Becky sighed, at the nickname and the topic of prom. “It’s not important. I have the lead in the school play and Charlotte’s All-State. Those are important things – not some dance”.

“But it’s senior prom...”

“I didn’t go last year and I’m not going this year. It’s not my scene”. Becky finished off the last of her meal. “I think people care to much about it... it’s stupid”.

Charlotte had been quiet all the while. Her girlfriend just admitted that she thought prom, something Charlotte had been looking forward to for months, was stupid.

“Well, I think it’s nice to get dressed up and spend some time with your friends...”

“I can think of a bunch of other things I’d rather do than attend prom, Ma”.

Becky’s mother looked at her daughter’s girlfriend’s downcast eyes. It was clear that the blonde was upset. The Irish teen hadn’t noticed, because she continued her tirade.

“Imagine being stuck in some hotel ballroom, with one hundred other people, being forced to listen to current music”. Becky shuddered. “Ed freaking Sheeran. Imagine me listening to Ed Sheeran”.

“It could be fun... you and Charlotte and all your friends...”

Becky gave a bemused chuckle. “Charlotte doesn’t wanna go. She also thinks it’s vapid, right Char?”

Charlotte swallowed hard and gave a small nod. “It’s...yeah. Pretty lame”.

“Alright. Chicken, I need help with dessert, come on” Becky's mom said with a stern expression on her face.

Becky shrugged and collected the empty plates and cutlery.

“Anything I can do?”, Charlotte asked in a small voice.

“It’s alright dear. You just go to the living room and watch some television. Becky and I’ll be right out”.

-

Becky placed the dirty dishes in the sink. “Why do you need help with dessert? You said it was just ice...”

“Did I raise you to be _this thick_ ? Seriously, is it my fault or are you just a bleeding idiot?”

“What are you on about?”, Becky folded her arms defensively.

“Charlotte”. Mrs Lynch sighed. “It’s pretty obvious she wants to go to prom and you just called it stupid”.

Becky laughed, playing with her guitar pick necklace. “I think I know Charlotte better than you know her”.

“Ah... so you noticed how quiet she got when you insulted prom? Or how sad she looked? The lass had tears welling up in her eyes”.

Becky felt the lump form in her throat. “Y-you’re messing with me, right?”

Her mother just shook her head in the negative. “Fuck!” the teen said as she ran her hand through her hair. Becky never used bad language in front of her mother, but that had been the only word that summed up how terrible she felt. “What do I do now, Ma?”

Becky’s mother had been scooping vanilla ice-cream into bowls. She handed them to her daughter.

“Fix it”.

-

Becky took a deep breath and made her way to the living room. She leaned against the frame of the door and watched Charlotte for a few seconds. The blonde was watching Gravity Falls, smiling at something Zeus had said.

“You wanna have dessert outside on the porch?”, Becky asked and nodded in the direction in the direction of the front door.

“Sure”, came the response.

-

Becky watched as Charlotte swirled her spoon around in the bowl of ice-cream a couple of times without having any.

“Hey... uh... about earlier – the prom thing”, Becky started off. She turned to completely face Charlotte. “I wasn’t really thinking. I actually _do_ wanna go”. She bit at her lower lip waiting for Charlotte’s reply. The blonde’s green-ish eyes shot up at Becky.

“No you don’t. You just wanna make me happy”.

“Well what’s wrong with that?”, Becky asked defensively.

Charlotte shook her head. “You should go ‘cos you want to... Do you _really_ want to?”

“No”. Becky sighed and reached for her girl’s hands. “But I wanna spend time with you – doesn’t matter what we do. Know who said that?” Becky leaned in to give Charlotte a peck on the cheek.

“I did...” Charlotte said sheepishly.

“Right. And this prom business... it’s not really my scene, but you’re my girl and my girl gets what she wants. Always”.

Charlotte tried to fight her smile, but of course she couldn’t. Of course Becky would say the sweetest, softest things and she would feel herself falling more and more in love with her zany girlfriend. She pulled Becky for a hug, wrapping her long arms around the ginger.

“And besides...”, Becky said after they pulled apart. “...just imagine how jealous everyone’s gonna be when I show up with the prettiest girl in town on my arm”.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “Uhm... you haven’t officially asked me yet. A girl only gets to go senior prom once and I want a _real_ promposal”

Becky chuckled in disbelief. “You serious?”

Her blonde girlfriend nodded. “You were kind of a jerk earlier, so I’m making you work for it”.

“Well then... Guess I have no other choice”, Becky got up from the porch steps and scanned the vicinity.

“Wait right here”, she said and sprinted across the front yard. “Becky, where the heck are you...” Charlotte had began to say, but Becky was already on the other side of the street and busy crouching down by her neighbour’s garden. 

Charlotte couldn’t tell what she was doing, but saw the porch light of the other house going on. She got on her feet to see what was happening, but the street lights didn’t give the best illumination. 

“Who the hell creepin’ ‘round in my garden in the middle of the goddamn night? Becky Lynch, is that you?!” came the voice from the other side. 

“I’m so sorry, Mrs Fox! I just needed to steal a rose real quick!”, Becky shouted out. 

Mrs Fox, an elderly lady, could be heard grunting. “I am so glad Alicia ain’t friends with you no more”, she said with a huff. “And why you out here snatching roses from my garden – I have half a mind to tell yo’ momma!”

“It was just one, I promise”. Becky got up on her feet and held the half closed rose out.  “Please don’t tell my mom”.

Mrs Fox crossed her arms and looked at Becky with some distain. “You gon’ have to come by on Saturday and trim these hedges – for free!” 

“Alright then. I’ll be here!” 

Becky made her way back to her own house, all the while smiling and holding a light pink rose. 

-

“Well then”, Becky said when she was finally back on her own porch steps. She took out her phone from her jeans’ pocket. 

“What the hell was...”

Becky held a finger up. “One sec dear, I’m busy being cute”. She scrolled through her phone for half a minute before giving a self-assured smile. By the touch of the screen Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls started playing. Becky handed the phone to an understandably confused Charlotte, before getting down on her knee in front of the blonde.

Holding out the rose she said: “Charlotte... I remember when I first saw you... Like _really_ saw you. It was in sophomore year. Asuka and I were in the quad eating banana nut muffins that her mom had baked - they were really good”

Charlotte pursed her lips together to stop from laughing. 

“But that’s beside the point. You came out of the main entrance and you still had your volleyball gear on. You were all sweaty and red... And I just remember _this_ song playing in my head... and you were moving as if gravity had no effect on you. The sun, the sun was behind you and it just shined on you like a halo – you were ethereal, babe”. Becky swallowed deep. “You took my breath away”. Then the ginger girl broke into a fit of giggles. “And then you nearly tripped over a loose brick... and looked around to see if anyone noticed”, she said through her chuckles.

“Oh fuck you”, Charlotte said, harmlessly shoving at Becky’s shoulder. 

“ _I_ fell that day. I fell in love with you”. She held out the flower and even though Charlotte rolls her eyes, she can’t help but smile at her incredibly dorky girlfriend. She takes the rose and holds it close to her chest.

“I love you, Charlotte Flair... so will you please go to prom with me?”

Charlotte grabbed Becky by the shoulders and pulled the shorter girl in for a kiss. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then?”, Becky asked breathlessly when they finally part.

“Of course”. 

Becky took her place next to Charlotte and put an arm around her girl. “You don’t know how happy you make me, love”, she whispered in her ear. 

“Yeah? I think I do”, Charlotte mumbled into Becky’s shoulder.

The two had enjoyed a little peace and quiet – Becky leaning with her back against a pillar with Charlotte’s back warming her chest. And even though the Irish teen isn't the best vocalist, she softly serenaded her girl. 

“Oy, lovebirds”, Becky’s mom interrupted. 

Charlotte flew up, almost as if her girlfriend’s mom had caught them in the midst of an unspeakable act.“Oh – we were just...” 

“Charlotte agreed to go to prom with me, Ma”, Becky said with a wide smile.

“Well that’s lovely. Glad you two could sort it out”. 

Becky got up too, and flung an arm around Charlotte’s waist. “We’re gonna be the hottest couple there, right babe?” 

Charlotte smiled shyly. “I guess – it’s not really a competition” 

“Obviously it’s not a competition... wouldn't be fair towards the other couples”. 

Becky’s mom smiled and was about to say something, when she noticed a car slowly pull up. “I think your ride’s here, Charlotte”. 

Charlotte turned around, expecting Joe – her dad’s security guard and her assigned babysitter – but instead she saw the midnight blue Audi R8.

“Fuck...”, she said under her breath, praying Becky’s mom didn’t hear her. 

“What’s the matter babe?”, Becky asked, the concern evident in her voice. 

“It’s... m-my dad”. Charlotte turned to face Becky’s mom again. “I had a lovely evening Mrs Lynch – thank you so much for dinner. I really should go now”.

“Sure, dear. You know you’re welcome here anytime”, the older woman said with a warm smile. 

Charlotte gave a quick nod. Then she turned to Becky – who still hadn’t said anything “I’ll see you? We have English together in the mor...” 

“Let me walk you to the car, hm?”, Becky suggested, her face stern and her fists clenched. 

“No – it’s fine. You don’t have to do that”. Becky grabbed hold of Charlotte’s hand.

“I insist”.

The blonde swallowed thickly and gave a small nod. 

\- 

Becky basically led Charlotte to her father’s car. Ric got out, standing with his arms crossed. He was dressed in one of his fancy suits and his ensemble was capped off with an obnoxious diamond watch. 

“Daddy...” Charlotte said in a small voice. It didn’t feel like she was greeting him – just acknowledging his presence.

“I gave Joe the night off... Figured I could pick up my princess myself... See where you’ve been spending all your time lately”, he said, looking up and down the street. His face remained expressionless.

Becky let go of her grip on Charlotte’s hand. She squares her shoulders before stepping up and holding a hand out.  “Mr Flair... Good to see you again”. 

Ric looked at the girl’s outstretched hand for a few long seconds before shaking it. 

“You’re... you’re Charlotte’s friend... Becca or something right?”

“It’s Becky. Becky Lynch. And I’m Charlotte’s _girlfriend_. As a matter of fact sir...” 

“Becky don’t...” Charlotte interjected. The last thing she wanted was for her dad to dislike her girlfriend. But Becky wasn't backing down. _Of course not_.

“As a matter of fact sir, I love your daughter. And she loves me. I’m gonna be in her life for a long time so you better start getting my name right”.

Ric alternated glances between his daughter and this seemingly fearless Irish girl. “Well, you should accompany us to dinner sometime. I’d like to get to know my daughter’s... I’d like to get to know you”, he finally said.

“That sounds good”, Becky said, still holding the man’s gaze.

“It’s getting late. Come on, princess”, Ric stated. He glanced over at Becky again, sizing her up one final time.

“Night, Becks”, Charlotte said softly. 

“Goodnight babe”, Becky said. Then she got on the tips of her toes and cupped Charlotte’s face, planting a kiss on her mouth.

Ric cleared his throat, but did little else. Becky broke the kiss and gave a wry smile.

“Drive safe, Ric".


	2. I've Been Thinking 'Bout Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a b*tch to write - but I did it (I think). 
> 
> Title comes from Frank Ocean's Thinking 'Bout You x

Becky mumbled something about Ric being a stuck-up rich bastard as she pulled in the Flair driveway.

The Irish girl got out of her mom’s car, put her backpack on and walked up to the front door. Before she could even buzz in, the door swung open.

“Miss Lynch, we’ve been expecting you”, a tall, broad, dark haired woman said in a particularly monotone voice.

“Creepy”, Becky mumbled. “Can I come in?”

The curly haired woman raised an eyebrow. “I’ll have to check your bag first”.

“What? No! What is this, customs?”

“No, but Mr Flair has very strict security protocol that must be followed at all times”.

Becky had a snarl on her face as she handed the woman her bag. After checking it twice, she hands it back.

“Miss Flair is up in her room – third door on the right”.

Becky made a saluting gesture and made her way up the spiral staircase. She had been in the Flair mansion once before when Ric and Charlotte’s twenty-seven year old stepmother invited her over for dinner. It had only happened three weeks ago, so she was somewhat familiar with the lavish surroundings. She always found it remarkable how Charlotte turned out to be such a nice, down-to-earth person with a dad like Ric (and about three different stepmothers in ten years). The ginger haired girl couldn’t dwell on it too long, because she had reached Charlotte’s bedroom door. She knocked twice before hearing her girlfriend’s slightly raspy voice call out: “Come on in, Becks!”.

-

“Whoa, what happened in here?”, Becky asked as she entered Charlotte’s room. There were clothes everywhere – on her bed, on the floor.

“A tornado flew around my room before you came”, Charlotte said with a smile. She pulled Becky in for a hug. “So just, excuse the mess it made”.

The blonde could tell her girlfriend had no idea what she was on about.

“Uh...”, Becky started off, throwing her backpack onto the bed.

“It’s a song”, Charlotte stated, rummaging through the clothes on her bed.

“Ah”, came the response from Becky. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, I like to think it’s our song”, Charlotte said. She found what she was looking for – a lacy black bra – and held it up for Becky to see. “You like this?”

Becky narrowed her eyes. “I can’t be sure – think you’re gonna have to put it on and model it for me”.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and flung the bra Becky. “You’re not helping. Now come on, we only have three hours to get ready”.

Becky kicked off her Stan Smith’s and fell back onto Charlotte’s bed. “Three hours is more than enough time. In fact, there are a lot of things we could do in three hours”, she said with a wink.

“Yep. Like hair, make-up and... Wait, where is your dress?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on her hip.

“It’s in my bag. I stuffed it in there”, Becky noted nonchalantly.

“You stuffed it in...” Charlotte stopped to take a deep breath.

Becky sat up straight again. “Well, what else was I suppose to do with it?”

The blonde scratched at her head. “Okay – I’m not freaking out... This is just one of those things. Everything’s gonna be fine”. She pulled Becky up by the arm. “You go take a shower, I’ll steam your dress”.

-

When Becky got out of the shower, she was wrapped up in a towel, with damp hair cascading down her face.

Charlotte was busy applying her make-up. “I steamed your dress and took the liberty of laying out your underwear on the bed”, she said as she applied mascara.

“Kinky”, Becky joked.

Once she was done, dressed in an emerald cocktail dress cut just above the knee, she twirled around for Charlotte to see. “How do I look?”, she asked and drew her lower lip in between her teeth.

Charlotte flashed a bright smile. She thought her girlfriend looked absolutely gorgeous, the green complementing her skin tone and hair colour perfectly.

“You...you look amazing”. Charlotte walked over and took Becky in her arms. “You are the most beautiful being in the whole world, Becky Lynch’.

“Smooth”, Becky said with a giggle.

“Come on, lemme do your hair”.

Becky and Charlotte did a bit of chitchatting as the blonde styled her girlfriend’s hair. When she was done, Charlotte played with one of Becky’s ginger locks. “Perfect”, she said with a smile.

“When are you getting dressed?”, Becky asked, tugging at the hem of Charlotte’s robe.

Charlotte loosened her silk robe, revealing her amazing body. She had on lacy black underwear and YSL Opium.

Becky let out a soft gasp. “Do we really have to go to prom? Can’t we just stay here and fuck all night?”, her Irish brogue was deeper than usual and even though she was speaking to Charlotte, her eyes never went higher than the blonde’s chest.

“Who’s kinky now?”, Charlotte asked and let out a soft chuckle.

Becky watched as Charlotte stepped into her navy blue dress. It looked perfect with her milky skin.

“Little help with the zipper, Becks?”

Becky cleared her throat and walked over to where Charlotte was standing. She placed her hand ever so gently on the small of Charlotte’s back and used the other to tug at the dress’ back zipper. As she pulled Charlotte’s zipper up, her resting hand slowly moved up the girl’s back, tracing along the freckles and spots and marks that created a type of constellation on the blonde’s back. Charlotte’s skin was warm and soft. It was times like these Becky wished she was just a little taller. Just tall enough to place a kiss by her girlfriend’s neck. But she’s not. So she settles for wrapping her arms around the now zipped up Charlotte. Resting her forehead against her back, Becky sighed and said: “This is even better”.

-

Becky wasn’t really one for photographs (bar the occasional silly selfie with Charlotte), but her mother was working a late shift and she would never forgive Becky if the girl didn’t send a picture. Tamina, Charlotte’s bodyguard , was charged with taking the snapshot.

“Move to the right a little”, she said with a sigh.

“What? Just take the picture”, Becky hissed.

Just then Ric made his way to the foyer. He had been on a conference call in his study. “Tamina I think you’ve taken enough pictures. The girls are gonna be late”. He waved Tamina off , then stood looking at his daughter and her girlfriend.

“Look at you, princess... You’re so beautiful”. Ric reached for Charlotte’s hand. “You’re a woman now”.

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. “Thanks, Dad”.

Ric switched his attention to Becky. “You also look very nice, Becky”.

“Thank you, Ric”. Becky wasn’t really in the mood for the man, but she had promised Charlotte she’d be civil.

“I’m counting on you to look after my princess... She better be home by twelve”.

Becky resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man. “You can count on her coming back pregnant”, the ginger said with a teasing grin.

Ric thought it was funny, too. He gave a throaty chuckle and placed a firm hand on Becky’s shoulder. “You’re funny kid – you’re alright with me”. He delved into the inside pocket of his jacket. “I thought Joe could drop you gals off, but...” he held out his car keys for Becky to take. “...you would probably enjoy some privacy”.

“Dad...”

“No, no... I trust Becky with my daughter – of course I trust her with one of my cars”.

Becky played with her guitar pick necklace (that she refused to take off even though Charlotte said it didn’t work with the look).

“I-I promise to take good care of it”. “I know – that’s why I’m giving you the keys”.

-

“Hey Becks...”

“Hmm?” Charlotte fiddled with her fingers. She was nervous about a lot of things generally, but this was something entirely different. She knew Becky. Knew she didn’t like lots of people or any of the new music. This would be Becky’s personalized version of hell – but she still said yes. And that meant a lot to Charlotte.

“What’s up, Charlie?”, Becky asked as she parked the car. The young Irishwoman had to admit Ric Flair had great taste in automobiles.

“I know you don’t really wanna go to this thing, so I just want to say thank you”.

Charlotte smiled when she felt Becky’s lips press against her cheek. “I’d do anything for you baby, you know that”. Becky reached to unbuckle Charlotte’s seatbelt. “But is there even just a slight chance they’ll play some Pearl Jam?”

Charlotte gave a sympathetic smile. “I don’t think so baby”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split it up into two parts for easier reading.


	3. You Look Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that Ed Sheeran bashing aside, dude makes some cute songs. Like this title, that's from his song "Perfect".

Becky vowed (mostly to her mother) to try her best. To not roll her eyes or call things stupid. But when she walked into the McMahon hotel ballroom and saw the beautiful celestial inspired decor, there was no pretence. The place looked stunning – all the blue fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and twinkling like tiny stars.

“Wow”, Charlotte breathed out.

“It’s... really pretty”, Becky mumbled. “Hey, I think I see Naomi and Jimmy over there”.

They make their way over to the couple. Naomi was more Charlotte’s friend, but she still smiled and waved Becky and her girlfriend over.

“Hey y’all – you two look cute”, Naomi said, hugging Charlotte and then Becky.

“Aww, thanks Nao. And I told you you’d pull off pink and lime like a freaking legend”.

“Girl I told you if you could get hard rock Barbie to come to prom, you’d be the real legend”.

Charlotte flung an arm around Becky. “Don’t call my girlfriend ‘hard rock Barbie’... She’s more into grunge”.

“Well, there ain’t gone be none of that old white dude music you like, Becky. You cool with that?” Jimmy asked before taking a sip of soda.

“I don’t mind – I’m sure I’ll survive four hours of songs that have prescription drug names as hooks”, Becky shot back. “Now come on Jim, how about you and I get our ladies some drinks”.

“I can see why you date her – she smooth af”, Jimmy noted before walking off with Becky.

Charlotte watched them leave, smiling all the while.

“Damn. You really love her, don’t you?” the teasing was evident in Naomi’s voice.

“You love Jimmy”, Charlotte muttered.

“Bitch I’ve been in love with Jimmy since the sixth grade. I’ve never lied about that”. Naomi shook her head. “You and Becky... I’ve never seen you like this – you’re giddy”.

Charlotte could feel a blush creeping up. “She’s... she’s my life and I don’t care how cliché that sounds”.

-

Becky and Jimmy returned with not only drinks, but with the school’s only other lesbian couple : Billie and Peyton.

“Look who we found”, Becky said as she handed Charlotte her favourite drink – room temperature mineral water with mint leaves and lemon slices.

“We’re late because this one takes forever to get ready”, Billie said, nudging Peyton’s shoulder with her own.

“No, you’re late because you first had to go down on each...” Becky started, but then got interrupted by Naomi.

“Let’s go dance – I’ve been standing here for too long”. She grabbed Charlotte by the wrist. 

“You coming Becks?”, Charlotte’s tone was hopeful.

“I’d rather just watch you, love”. Charlotte gave a small pout, but went off talking and laughing with Naomi, Peyton and Billie. 

-

Becky sat in the corner, playing with one of the glitter covered balloons. She enjoyed watching Charlotte attempt to dance – laughing at her awkward movements. 

Charlotte looked even more ethereal in the blue hues of the fairy lights. And now she was coming this way. Becky sat back and took all of it in – the surroundings, her beautiful girlfriend, even the crappy EDM that was playing in the background.

“Hey”, Charlotte said, nudging at Becky’s knee.

“Hey yourself”. Becky gave Charlotte a quick kiss on the lips.

“Having fun?” 

“Yeah, this is great”.

Charlotte sat down next to Becky and gave her knee a squeeze. “If you’re not enjoying...”

“Are you kidding? I am loving this”. Becky nestled her face into Charlotte’s golden mane. “This isn’t as bad as I thought it would be”. 

\- 

Becky and Charlotte both rolled their eyes when Lana was announced prom queen. Her football player boyfriend Rusev had been named prom king. 

“You would’ve been an amazing prom queen... S’too bad you’re a raging homo”,  Becky whispered and her words garnered a laugh from her girlfriend. 

“I don’t need a tacky title like that – I have you. I kinda feel like I’ve already won”. 

“Hmm... when you say things like that”, Becky grabbed hold of Charlotte’s hand and lead her to the dance floor.

“Becks, what are you...” 

“We’re dancing, come on”. 

Charlotte still pulled back, unsure of whether or not Becky really wanted this.

“You don’t have to...” “Charlotte...” Becky’s brown eyes went searching for her girlfriend’s green ones.

“I want to. Can you not tell?” She flashed a smile. 

They spent the rest of the night right there on the dance floor, dancing, swaying, laughing at how ridiculous they must look. There had been a weird moment when an Ed Sheeran song started playing and Charlotte thought Becky might want to stop for a bit. But the shorter girl rested her head against Charlotte’s chest and held on even tighter. 

“You hate this song”, Charlotte had said with a raspy chuckle.

“I do... I really do”. 

\- 

Charlotte traced along Becky’s jaw when they finally pull apart.

“I had an amazing night”, the blonde said and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. 

“Same”. 

The door opened and Ric stood in doorway, cigar hanging from his mouth and a glass of whiskey in his right hand.

“Twelve-fifteen... I said twelve, Becky”. 

“Jesus Dad, how many have you had?” Charlotte asked, slightly annoyed. 

“Relax, princess. It’s Friday night... well, Saturday morning”. 

He gave a loud belly laugh. “You two have fun?” Charlotte nodded. 

“Alright then... Becky, you have a nice ride?” A few crude things had passed her mind, but Becky didn’t want to upset Charlotte.

“It’s a nice car”, she said with half a smile. She handed the keys to the man. “Uh... you mind giving us a moment, Ric?”

The man shrugged and walked off, leaving the front door open. 

“Sorry about my dad... he’s...” 

“Not your fault...” Becky took Charlotte’s hands in hers.  “And even Ric can’t ruin tonight”. Charlotte gave a quick smile. 

“Thank you, Becks. You are... I don’t know – I’ve ran out of words to explain how much I love you”. 

“I love you, too...” Becky couldn’t stop her voice from cracking slightly. 

“I... could stay a little longer. My mom won’t be home until six”. 

Becky locked her pinkie with Charlotte’s. The blonde didn’t use verbal confirmation, instead she draped her long arms over Becky’s shoulders and kissed the Irish girl with as much passion as she could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun to write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
